Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 49
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Dinalfos]] vs. [[Lizalfos]] The battle of the sword-weilding lizard things, they also block stuff. Oh, one breaths fire, and the other one makes annoy shreiks. '''[[User:UberPhoeb|Uber]]'''''[[User talk:UberPhoeb|Phoeb]]'' 00:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well they have a lot in common, but that is beacuse Dinalfos are stronger versions of Lizalfos, so they will almost definitely win. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 01:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Ditto to what EDJ45 said. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 01:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : Dinalfos beats Lizalfos any day. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[General Onox]] vs. [[Vaati]] I decided to give this one another try. For basis on similarities check out the archives from 2 weeks ago. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 01:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : I still think this is the best combination of villains I've seen in the temple in a while. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Tetra]] vs. [[Linebeck]] A re-suggestion. The sea captains that helped the Hero of Winds by letting him stay on their ships (for a time anyways) and they both fought alongside him in the final battles against Ganondorf and Bellum. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I forgot what I said to this fight the last time but this is a good fight. --[[User:Flashpenny|Flashpenny]] ([[User talk:Flashpenny|talk]]) 01:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) [[Jovani]] vs. [[Skulltula Family]] Ok, round two. Got beat by carroc vs. red wizzrobe but this did really well. Both obtained great wealth at a great cost. Both involve monsters that must be defeated to revert them to their normal selves. Basically same stuff as before.—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 02:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like this fight. I'm not too excited about it now that I'm thinking about it as an actual FIGHT though. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] Comments